


In Uncharted Territory

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a war she alone believes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> For the **writerverse** "What would_____ do?" challenge. Also for **writers_choice** , this is "Belief".

~*~

In a life too lonely to explain, most of the choices Sarah has left are simply bad.

There's running and more running, always hoping to get ahead (at least for awhile) and build up strength again before the next disaster strikes. There's jumping—sometimes to a known time and place, sometimes risking random possibilities out of sheer desperation. None of it has ever yet turned out the way Sarah expected. She's finally learned that's the way it will always be.

_What would John Connor do?_ That question is never far away. She is only a foot-soldier, stumbling along the path Kyle Reese so briefly showed her. He left her with a son and the knowledge of the boy's destiny, and now she fights to ready that son for the war she alone believes in.

The future-John sent Kyle back in the first place, looping in the foundation for his own existence. He sends others back to help Sarah protect his younger self, new battles arising all the time as machines and protectors go farther into the past to try to win the war before it starts. 

Sarah has seen enough over the years to know that the future-John is a strategist who has managed to survive the impossible, and that he would never even consider giving up. 

Her son is slated to become that man, so long as she keeps him alive and trains him to be a warrior like no other. But who is she to raise the savior of the human race? 

No one, she thinks, just a woman equipped with stubbornness and the determination that she must not— _will_ not—fail.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
